As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include one or more power supply units for providing electrical energy to components of the information handling system. Typically, a power supply unit is configured to operate from an input alternating current (AC) source of electrical energy, which the power supply unit converts to a direct current (DC) output. Thus, typically a power supply unit may include a rectifier and/or power factor correction stage to receive the input AC source and rectify the input AC waveform to charge a bulk capacitor to a desired voltage. A direct-current-to-direct-current (DC-DC) stage may convert the voltage on the bulk capacitor to a DC output voltage which may be used to power components of the information handling system.
When two or more power supply units operate in parallel to meet power requirements of an information handling system, it is often desirable to maintain a current balance among the power supply units within acceptable tolerances to prevent one of such power supply units from taking up a disproportionate share of the current load, which could cause a power supply unit to reach over-current limits, over-voltage limits, oscillations on a power bus, and/or other negative effects.